


warm

by bakugone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugone/pseuds/bakugone
Summary: Why can’t they spend all their lives just like this, Oikawa wonders.





	warm

If there’s one thing that Oikawa Tooru will not deny himself is the chance to nuzzle into Kageyama Tobio’s neck. No matter the time or the place, he will always watch for a chance to do it. 

Before and after practice and matches despite complaints (“Wait, let us shower first!” “you should know by now I don’t mind us sweaty!”), when they eat (“May I lick it off you?” “Don’t be so gross!”), right when they wake up (“Not before coffee!” “Yes before coffee”)

As much as he wishes, he can’t always spend his time like this. They are busy people, with careers. Tobio is always out there practicing, so is he. They have to make some sacrifices. 

Sometimes just a brush of skin but has to get him go through the day. People think he is too touchy, so excuses are needed: he sometimes says he was cold or it was lovely to see his boyfriend blushing. Playful or not, adoration is there so people don’t pry so much into it. 

Truth is that whenever they touch, he feels safe and anchored. It’s like everything is going to be fine. He can do this forever, every day of his life, till the end of time.

 


End file.
